I Never Knew
by BLEACH IT UP BITCH
Summary: Maya is Rileys best friend, and she has a big secret that she is trying hard to hide. What happens when Riley finds out about this secret? Will their friendship be ruined? Will Maya's sudden spring of jealousy cause them to drift apart forever?
1. Uh-oh

"Maya..." Riley groaned. "What are you doing?"

"What I always do, Riley." Maya replied, peering her head over the sill of the window and at Riley's father, who was also their teacher. Cory was cleaning up his desk, preparing to leave school for the rest of the day. Maya tapped on the window and Cory looked up. He walked over to the window and opened it up.

"Girls," he mumbled. "Just what do you think you are doing outside, at the end of school? And at my classroom window, at that!"

Riley opened her mouth to speak but Maya cut her off. "I want to retake the test, sir." she told Cory, looking at Riley, who was smiling stupidly at Lucas, who was smiling back at her. Maya rolled her eyes.

Cory frowned when he noticed his daughter staring at the boy. He moved so that he was blocking Lucas from his daughters sight. "And what made you suddenly decide you want to retake a test, Maya." he paused. "My test, of all tests, at that." Cory leaned against the window sill. He looked over at his daughter, Riley, who was shuffling her feet. "Go home, Riley. I think it is best that Maya and I were left alone while we talked."

Riley let out a groan. "But daddy...!"

"No buts Riley," Cory said. "Go home now, or you are grounded."

Riley let out a grunt and flung her bag over her shoulder and walked away, casting a worried glance at her best friend. "Pick me up tomorrow?"

"You bet I will." Maya replied with a forced smile. Riley let out a sigh of relief and disappeared around the corner of the building.

"Maya..." Cory said slowly. Maya gave him a look and he quickly closed the window so that the blonde girl couldn't climb through it.

"You give me too much work, sir." Maya grumbled, moving away from the closed window.

* * *

"So, Maya," Cory started when Maya entered his classroom. "Why do you really want to be in my class after hours?"

Maya cast a glance at Lucas, who was working hard on the test now that Riley was gone. "I don't want to go back home, sir." she told Cory. "My father came home yesterday and ever since he and my mother have been fighting non-stop. I want to stay away from home as long as possible."

Cory let out a sigh. "Maya, avoiding problems isn't going to solve anything. You have to go home at some point in time. But," he quickly added when he saw Maya's sad expression. "In the mean time, you can stay here in my class. At least until 5." Cory looked up at the clock. "You have three hours, and then I am going home." He looked over at Lucas. "You heard me, right Lucas?"

Lucas looked up from his test and nodded. "Yes sir," he replied, nodding shortly. "Three hours."

Cory nodded. "Good." he looked over at Maya, who was staring at Lucas. "Why don't you go on now and take a seat, Maya? Don't want you having to stand the whole three hours, now do we?"

Maya shook her head. "Thank you, Cory." she told him before taking a seat next to Lucas. She swung her feet up and placed them heavily on the desk in front of her, boots caked with dried mud from outside. She reached underneath the desk and pulled out her journal and started to write.

After a few minutes of writing, she tore out the page and threw it at Cory. He looked up and shook his head at the girl, and she smiled at him. Maya looked back down at her paper and started to draw, all the while thinking of how she was going to get out of her most recent mess without Riley finding out her biggest secret.

Maya sighed and erased a line in her drawing, redrawing it so that it looked neater than before. She looked up at the clock. 4:55. Five more minutes. Maya looked down at her journal, prepared to put it away, and stopped short as she saw what she had been drawing.

_Oh no. _She thought.

On her paper was a drawing of Lucas. A rougue sketch of him and his features, but a drawing nonetheless.

_O-oo-ooh n-oo-oo... _

Maya tore out the page and ripped it to shreds, dumping the pieces in her pocket so that she could burn them later. She jumped as Cory dropped his book on his desk.

"Time's up!" he called, motioning to Lucas. "Bring up your test." he told him. Lucas did as instructed and got up, test in hand. He handed it to Cory.

"I'll come back tomorrow again to finish it up, sir. I got stuck on a problem and left it after awhile." Lucas explained.

Cory looked at the test and nodded. "Very well then," he told Lucas. He set the test down. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"You bet you will." Maya grunted, getting up as Lucas reached the door. He flashed her a smile and her heart melted.

"See you tomorrow, Maya." he said before exiting the classroom.

_Oh no._


	2. Almost

**Wow. Four reviews already. NEW RECORD! XD Okie. I'ma continue now. :3**

"Hey butt heads," Maya called up through the intercom. "Let me in. I'm hungry."

Cory looked at his daughter. "Riley, you need to learn how to control her at some point in time." he told her.

Riley simply shrugged as Maya pressed the button again. "I heard that, Mr. Matthews."

Cory's mouth fell open, a gaped. "B-but how could she... But... Topanga!" Cory turned to his wife. "I thought you got that fixed!"

Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. She pressed the button on the intercom, and it buzzed. "Come in Maya!" she chirped happily into it. A minute later, the blonde teenager was strutting into the Matthews home as though it were her own.

Maya plopped herself down on a seat, ignoring the two bickering couple next to her. "What's the grub today?" she asked, poking at the food.

"It's oatmeal," Auggie told her, shoveling a spoonful into his own mouth.

Maya let out a grunt. "You call this oatmeal?" she asked. "It looks like road-kill."

Auggie gave an exaggerated 'I know, right?' face. "I know!" he exclaimed. He turned to his mother. "That's what I was _trying _to tell you, mother!"

Maya's phone beeped and she pushed the road-kill away, getting up. She grabbed hold of Riley's hand and took her out the apartment. "Bye Auggie!" Maya called behind her.

"Bye Maya!" Auggie called back, returning to his food.

"By mom! Dad!" Riley threw over her shoulder before the door slammed shut. She turned to her best friend, a smile on her face. "So," she started. "Where we goin'?"

Maya snorted. "School, of course."

"This early?"

"Well, I have nowhere else to be at the moment. Why not?"

Why not? The real reason was, Maya realized, was that if they took the usual one, Lucas would be there. And Maya didn't want Lucas. Lucas made Maya feel uneasy and gave her an emotion she never knew she even had as a rock-solid girl. But Maya kept the realization to herself.

Riley shrugged. "I guess you have a point there." she replied, letting Maya drag her out of the apartments and to the subway.

* * *

Maya looked around before boarding it, making sure Lucas wasn't there. She turned to Riley, and grabbed her hands. "Riley, there's something really important I must tell you," she started.

Riley looked into her friends eyes. "What is it, Maya?"

Maya shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I think I may, potentially, possibly slightly like-"

All of a sudden the subway was flooded with people, loud and shoving rude people.

"Lucas."

"You like what?" Riley shouted over the noise.

Maya shook her head. _No. I shouldn't tell her. It might break our friendship. _"Nothing! I can tell you later!"

_What's wrong with keeping just one, little tiny secret from your best friend? _Maya thought as the subway train took off from the docking station.

**Yay! Second chapter!**


	3. Some Secrets are Meant to be Kept

**_YAY! So many reviews already! New record! *ish really happy* I'ma try to update this everyday (except on weekends). I won't be on as much in the next three weeks, but I'ma go ahead and try. Okay? Okay. XP_**

Maya threw down her books on her desk, casting a quick glance at Lucas. Riley was already staring at him dreamily, and he was staring at her back, smiling. Lucas felt Maya's gaze on him and he looked up. They locked eyes for several seconds before Riley realized that the pretty blonde boy wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze to Maya's and her friend scoffed.

"What are you looking at, pretty boy?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "Why, you of course, ma'am." he replied.

"Oo-oohhh" Maya said, trying to look annoyed as she turned around to face the front of the classroom. Next thing she knew, Farkle was sitting on her desk.

"Why don't you ever look at me like that, baby?" he asked.

Maya pushed him off. "Keep your mouth shut!" she told him. She looked back at Riley, who was lost in Lucas's eyes once more. Maya let out a soft sigh and turned back to the front of the classroom, only to jump back in surprise. Farkle was once again sitting on her desk, this time is face mere inches away from hers.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked innocently. "But don't worry though! I won't tell a soul! Farkle can keep a secret, ya know?" he told Maya, nodding vigorously.

Maya pushed him off her desk again. "I like nobody." she growled as Cory walked in.

"Alrighty, class." Cory started. He looked at Riley. "Eyes to the front of the classroom, please." he told her. Riley didn't hear.

"Don't worry, Mr. Matthews." Maya said to Cory. "I got this." Maya got up and yanked on Riley's ear. "Riley!" she shouted into it. "Eyes to the front of the classroom! Now!"

Riley jumped and turned around, facing Cory, her face a deep scarlet. "Yes, fa- I mean, Mr. Matthews?" she asked innocently.

Cory let out a sigh. "Never mind, Riley. Just... pay attention."

Riley nodded as Maya returned to her seat, satisfied. Maya cast a glance at Lucas, and he smiled at her. She blushed and turned around, still red.

"So," Mr. Matthews started. "The lesson for today is the Great Depression."

Maya slowly started to tone out Mr. Matthews as he continued to talk. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the torn pieces of notebook paper. She slowly started to piece them together as her teacher spoke.

When she was finished, she looked down at the shreds and her heart fluttered as she stared into the drawn eyes of Lucas. All of a sudden the pieces fluttered away as Lucas himself walked up to the front of the classroom. Maya looked up, scooping up the remaining pieces into a hand and depositing them back into her pocket.

"You may begin now, Lucas." Mr. Matthews told him.

"Yes sir.' Lucas replied with the dip of his head.

Maya stared up at Lucas as he spoke. "Secrets are... not the best of things in the world." Lucas started. "From my past experiences, secrets have torn people apart from one another." _Tear people apart..?_ "But, however," Lucas added. "Secrets are also meant to keep people together. It's like the goldfish scenario. Your goldfish dies while you are at school, mom and dad buy you a new one, and when you get home, you say hello to your brand new goldfish, happy as can be without ever knowing that your old Bubbles died." Lucas dipped his head again. "That's my argument."

_I'm going to tell her._

Mr. Matthews nodded. "Thank you, Lucas." Lucas smiled and walked over to his seat. "Would anybody else like to speak?"

Farkle jumped up. "Farkle would like to speak, sir!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Matthews rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, Farkle." he sighed. "Go ahead then."

Farkle ran up to the front of the classroom. "I think secrets are very bad sir." he said, casting a glance at Maya. "Keeping secrets about stuff is sure to ruin friendships. The longer you keep the secret, the more it's going to hurt the friend." Farkle smiled. "But, sir, as Lucas said, they can also be good. Secrets can be kept to protect a friend from being hurt." Farkle threw his hands into the air. "Like how the school knows that the cafeteria ladies start fires above this room in the attic and that it's about to collapse. But they don't tel any of us that, now do they? Oh no, they surely- Hey? Where is everybody going?"

_I can't tell her now. Farkle has a point. I can't tell Riley._

All the kids were running out of the classroom as Farkle spoke, afraid that the ceiling might collapse. Mr. Matthews was running out with them, trying to gather them all back up. Farkle shrugged. "Oh well." he looked over at Maya, who was still sitting there, arms folded over her chest. "You should tell her, you know."

"Well, Farkle. That is one thing that I absolutely can't do." Maya said, shaking her head.

"Well, why not?"

"Because," Maya replied, getting up. "Then I'll hurt her."

Farkle stared after Maya as she left the classroom. "You're only making things worse for yourself, Maya!" Farkle called after her.

_I know... But I just can't bring myself to tell her. Not now, and not ever._


	4. More Lies, More Secrets

_**Not very many reviews last one... ToT Uber sad face. XP Just kidding. I'm used to it, so it don't matter to me. :3 Although I do like reviews. Reviews are fun. So is reviewing. I like to review things for every chapter I read. :D I'm a weird person. XD And I use a lot of **_**_emotions. ;p_**

**_Let's see... do I remember where I left off in the story...? Mehk. I think I do. XP Okay. I'm done talking now. ONTO THE STORY!_**

Maya grunted with effort as she pushed open the school doors, Riley walking next to her. She occasionally nodded her head as her friend talked about Lucas and what they did outside of the classroom after Farkle blew it, trying hard not to hear his name repeat itself in her head. Riley suddenly stopped, expelling a loud gasp.

"What?" Maya asked. Riley lifted her hand and pointed.

In the building next to them, there was a silver heart necklace. Two of them. Identical. Both with black pearls in the center. Maya peered at the yellow bargain price tag. Fifty percent off of normal price, which was twenty five dollars. For both. And the fifty percent off put it at a jaw dropping price of twelve dollars and fifty cents.

"I need to get that, Maya!" Riley exclaimed. "So that Lucas and I can wear them together!"

Maya scowled. "Lucas doesn't wear jewelry."

Riley shrugged, pressing herself up against the window and staring at the necklaces. "He might start to if I give it to him." Riley peeled herself away from the glass and started to dig through her bag. She let out a moan as she found no money in it. "I need to go home to get it!" Riley started to run off. "Stay here and make sure nobody comes and buys them!" she shouted to Maya as she disappeared into the subway.

Maya grunted and leaned against the wall. "Sure. Why not?" She slid down it and sat down on the cement, staring at her hands. A few minutes passed and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Maya pulled it out and flipped up the screen.

_New message from: Butt Face._

Maya sighed and pressed okay to open up the message.

_I can't come and get it today... Sad face. _Riley had texted. _Dad won't let me out of the house again because I told him that I was getting them for Lucas._

Maya sighed and was about to close her phone when another text came in.

_Could you... possibly... maybe buy them for me?_

Maya reached into her left pocket, pulling out fifteen dollars. Her lunch money.

"But she's getting it for Lucas." Maya said out loud. She scowled. "I should be the one giving things to Lucas." She looked back down at her phone.

_Sorry. _she started to type on the nine-button pad. _I don't got any money on me._

Maya hit send and waited for a response from Riley. A few seconds later, a text came in from her, showing a whole bunch of emotions expressing sadness and then an _Okay... _at the end.

Maya smiled and put her phone away. She got up and walked into the jewelry store.

The man on duty looked up. "What can I do for you today, miss?" he asked Maya.

"I would like to buy those two pearl heart necklaces, please." she told the clerk.

The clerk nodded and walked out from behind the counter and to the window. He came back with the two necklaces. The man got back behind the counter and as he rang them up, he asked Maya a question. "And who might these beauties be for?"

Maya shuffled her feet before looking up. "My..." she was about to say best friend, but stopped herself, realizing she didn't know what she was going to do with these necklaces besides keep them out of Riley's reach. "My boyfriend." she finally said, a smile on her face.

"Well," the clerk replied. "He sure is a lucky one, finding a fine lady such as yourself." he touched the necklaces. "Thirteen ninety-five." he told her.

Maya handed the clerk the fifteen dollars and he gave her a dollar and a nickel back in return, as well as the two necklaces. "Have a good day." he told Maya. Maya smiled at him before leaving the jewelry store.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again, and Maya stopped to check it.

_Can you at least tell them to hold it for me, please? _Riley asked.

Maya quickly texted back to her. _Sorry, Ri. Somebody already bought them._

Maya immediately got a whole bunch more of depressing emotions followed up by an_Okay. Thanks for trying, Maya. See you in the morning._

_See ya, Butt Face._

Maya sighed, wondering if taking the necklaces was a good thing, and then lying about them.

_Another secret to keep from my best friend... _She thought sadly. _Maybe Farkel was right. I _should _tell her._

_But if I did, we might not be friends anymore._

_We might not be friends at all..._

_Forever._

_I can't tell her. _Maya finally decided. _One more secret isn't going to hurt anybody, as long as I don't tell the person that I'm keeping them from._

_Oh boy. This is going to be hard._

Maya sighed, kicking a rock, and started to walk towards home.


	5. The Trojan War Begins Again

I**'M SO SORRY MY LOVELIES! I got caught up in... work. DX Okay... Um... Hm... I'll just start writing and see what it gets me...**

_Another day... another lie to keep..._Maya thought as she looked around the classroom. Her eyes landed on Lucas and she blushed. He smiled, but his eyes portrayed confusion. Riley was too busy staring at him dreamily to notice.

Maya looked down at her hands as Mr. Mathews began his lesson.

"Today's lesson is about the Greeks, and the-"

"Romans!" Farkle blurted, sitting upright, liquid trailing down his cheek. The whole class looked at him. "Oh... Whoops... Sorry Mr. Mathews... I spaced out..."

Mr. Mathews smiled. "All is well, Farkle, since you are in fact correct. Today's lesson is on the Greeks and the Romans. Specifically, the great Trojan Horse."

"Ooo... The Trojan Horse. May I, Mr. Mathews?"

Mr. Mathews smiled. "Go ahead Farkle."

Farkle ran up to the front of the class. "The Trojan Horse was sent to the Romans by the Greeks. The Romans took it in, unsure of what it was. Once deeply inside the city of Troy, Greeks sprung forth from the horse, slaughtering all in sight because the Trojan Horse had lied... it was not decoration, but a disguise for something greater. However," Farkle continued, looking at Maya. "I believe that if the Greeks had instead sent it as a gift, the Romans and Greeks would have been able to merge and become the strongest civilization ever." Farkle threw up his hands dramatically. "I am Farkle!" he exclaimed before returning to his seat.

Mr. Mathews looked impressed by Farkle's speech as he resumed his position in the front. "Very good inquiry, Farkle. Now, to add on to what Farkle was saying..."

The rest of Mr. Mathews voice was drowned out as thoughts ran through Maya's head. _Farkles right..._she thought. _I need to give this necklace as a gift to Lucas so that we can merge and take down any other civilization that dares threaten us..._

_No! What am I thinking? That's not what Farkle meant! He was telling me that I should give them to Riley so that our friendship isn't tainted by lies anymore... I think that that is what he meant..._

The bell rang, startling Maya. She saw Riley starting to pack up and clenched the necklaces in her pocket. Maya dragged her feet as she made her way to Riley. "Hey... Snout-bucket." Maya greeted.

Riley looked up. "Hey Maya. Is everything all right?"

Maya nodded. "Oh, yes, yes. Just fine." She pursed her lips together. "I'm just wondering if a certain girl will buy her best friend some lunch today since said best friend doesn't have any money?"

Riley laughed. "Of course Maya. Do you mind if Lucas joins us?"

Lucas. Maya's heart jumped into her throat. "Nope! Ranger Rick can come if he wants ta!"

"Great! I'll go grab him!" Riley exclaimed before running off.

_Stupid! Why didn't you give it to her? You promised that you would!_

_Because you don't want Riley getting close to_ annoying tiny voice replied.

Maya cringed and followed Riley out of the classroom.

* * *

**I know it sucks... I couldn't think of anything else... But... hey! At least you all (finaly) got the update you were looking forward to, right?**


	6. A New Pendent Around My Neck

**DIS CHAPTER SHALL BE IN Lucas' point of view! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Ranger Rick." A familiar voice said behind Lucas.

"Howdy, Maya." Lucas said, turning around and smiling, pantomiming tipping a hat. "How are you doing today?" Lucas saw Maya's hand twitch and he caught sight of something shiny in it. "Whats that you got there?" he asked.

Maya looked down at her hand and blushed, confusing Lucas. "Oh, this? Um..." Maya held up a heart necklace. "I wanted to- I mean Riley wanted me to give this to you."

Lucas grabbed hold of the necklace and investigated it. "Well, I don't usually wear jewlery, but if it's from Riley, I guess I will this one time."

Interesting as it was, Lucas didn't plan on wearing the necklace for long. He was unsure of Maya's true motives, especially given the way she had been acting the past couple of days. "Is there... anything else that I can help you with, Ms. Hart?"

The blonde girl shook her head quickly."Nope! Nothin' more!" She exclaimed.

Lucas chuckled. "Okay then, Maya. Bye." he said, waving.

"See ya on the range, Ranger Rick." Maya said before turning around briskly.

And in that movement, Lucas caught a flash of something silver about Maya's neck. He peered closely and saw that it was one identical to the one that Maya had just handed him. _Well, ain't that strange..._

_What are you up to now, Maya?_

His question unanswered as his mocker sauntered away, Lucas turned around, shaking his head, puzzled by his friends new and odd behavior.


	7. Romeo and Mayuet

**I am so failing at updating this story often. :/**

**...**

Maya kicked up her feet onto her desk as she sassed off Mr. Matthews. "Ya know, chump," she told him. "If I wanted to find love, I would. I don't need one of your life lessons directed towards your daughter to tell me what to do."

Mr. Matthews looked bewildered. "That is not at all what I am saying. What I was saying wa- Riley! Stop staring at Lucas like that!"

"Okay, daddy." Riley said dreamily as she continued to stare at Lucas.

"I'm okay with it, Mr. Matthews." Lucas said. "As long as I'm not the one losing my grade, I'm cool with it."

Mr. Matthews eye twitched. "Then you will be losing your grade, Lucas." he threatened. "My daughter is too young to be falling head over heels for a despicable guy like you."

"Riley," Lucas said, frightened. "Stop staring."

_Yes, Riley, please stop staring at him. I don't like it when you stare at the guy that I like. _Maya thought.

Riley turned to glare at Mr. Matthews. "Look what you have done now, daddy."

"I didn't do anything!" Mr. Matthews tried to defend himself, hands held up. "I just-"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Farkle exclaimed. "You are all beautiful! Now shut up and let me learn!"

Maya rolled her eyes at Farkle as Mr. Matthews continued the lesson for the day.

"So Shakespeares Romeo and Juliet was and still is the most famous love story ever. Two kids around your age fell deeply in love with each other. But their love was forbidden, because they already had arranged marriages with other people that they had never even met before. Their parents refused to let them see each other, and in the end, the two killed themselves, because if they couldn't have each other, then nobody else could."

Maya raised her hand, and without waiting to be called on, she voiced her thoughts. "I object!"

Mr. Matthews looked confused. "To what?" he asked.

"Everything." Maya replied simply. "The story is fake. It never happened. Nobody would kill themselves for love like that. So why you're trying to teach it to us, I object the reason to it."

"Actually," Farkle said. "Mr. Matthews has a good point. Love is gallant. People will do anything to get the love that they think they deserve."

Riley sighed dreamily as her eyes adverted back to Lucas. "I think it's romantic."

Mr. Matthews held up a hand. "Thank you, Riley!" he exclaimed. "And you, Farkle." Mr. Matthews walked to his desk and stood behind it. "love is gallant. People are vain. Kids... are blind. You guys don't know the limitations to love! It's ridiculous! You guys think that your first girlfriend or boyfriend is suppossed to stay with you forever! It's incredible what you think!"

"But we aren't Romeo and Juliet." Maya countered.

"That doesn't matter." The bell rang and Mr. Mattews. "Class dismissed."

Maya gathered up her things and began to walk out of the room, stopping short as she saw a flash of something silver on Lucas' neck. Maya looked over and saw that he was wearing the necklace that she had given him last week, and the blonde girl smiled. H_e's wearing it._ She thought as her heart fluttered.

Riley walked over to Maya and siddled up next to her. "Ready to go?" Maya asked her best friend.

"You betchya." Riley replied with an eye wrinkling smile.

"Cool." Maya said, handing Riley her stuff. "You get to carry this." she said before walking out of the room.

"As always." Riley said with a smile before following after Maya.


	8. AN: Sorry Guys

**Hey guys. Sorry about this little... disclaimer, if you will.**

**I'm not really feeling this story anymore. It is being discontinued, but I am willing to let someone take it over as long as they Private Message me saying that they can. I'll be waiting two months for PM's before I decide who gets to continue it from the Private Messages recieved, or just disbanning the story altogether if I don't recieve any.**

**I'll be waiting until March 28 to picky the lucky winner.**

**Again, I am sorry for this little announcment.**


	9. Another Dose of Maya

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! INSPIRATION HAS STIRCKEN ME FOR THIS STORY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**...**

Maya sighed as she finished up yet another sketch of Lucas. She tore it out of her sketchpad and crumpled it up, tossing it at the park garbage. She pulled out the phone that Mr. Matthews had given her and looked at the time.

Letting out another sigh, she got up, pulling her necklace out of her pocket. _I should have told him... _she thought. Shrugging, she put it on, clasping it. Letting the heart fall against her chest, she picked it up and looked at it. _I'm sorry, Riley... _she thought.

But something in her scolded her for being sorry. _No you aren't. _The voice said. _You deserve to have Lucas more than Riley does._

Maya growled audibly. "Shut up." She told the voice.

One of the people around her gave her a strange look and she shook her phone at them. "My friend keeps spamming me." She lied. The person nodded and looked back down at their book.

Maya sighed and folded her hands in her lap. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. _Why am I so interested in Lucas all of a sudden? I mean, I don't even _like_ him..._

_That's a lie. _Maya thought. _I mean, clearly I do if I want to kiss him so badly and just..._

Her lips twitched in semi-disgust. _Gross. _She thought. Getting up off of the park bench, Maya walked away, aiming for Rileys house, though she didn't know what she was going to do there. She guessed that she would save the "what" for for when she got there.

_Please don't let Lucas be there... _She thought desperately. Though the blonde Texas boy had never been at Riley's house without Maya being there, she still didn't want to leave the thought hanging. Maya didn't know what she would do if she saw Lucas hanging out with Riley without her.

_Not that that will ever happen... Mr. Matthews wouldn't have for it. _Maya smiled. Once again, her best friends father saved her with his strict rules and fear that his daughter was growing up without him. _Way to go, Mr. Matthews. _

Picking up her pace, Maya broke into a jog, nearing Riley's house with each step. She somewhat hoped that her friend wouldn't be there so that she could have an excuse to go home and mull over Lucas some more. "Selfish." Maya muttered to herself. "Completely selfish."

She stopped jogging. Changing her mind, she turned around and began to walk home. _I'm not in the mood for Riley at the moment. _She thought as she walked home, sky growing dark above her. _She might find out, and I don't want her to._

_..._

**Crappy chapter, but it was a chapter! :D I'm getting back into the zone of writing off of shows, so don't judge.**


	10. First Truth in Forever

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating this anymore. :V I just haven't found the time. Sowwy. ;-;**

**BUT I'M HERE NOW, SO... HUZZZZAH! :D**

**...**

"What's that you got there, Lucas?" Riley asked as she sat on his desk, peering at the little heart pendent around his neck.

"This?" Jucas asked, pulling it up to show her. "Oh. Maya gave it to me."

"She _gave it to you_?"

"Yeah. I was quite curious about it, but I didn't question her."

Maya heard her name and she sunk further into her seat. _Crud._ She thought. She fingered the necklace still in her pocket as Riley turned around to look at her. "Maya..." Her best friend said her name slowly.

"A yeppers?" Maya asked hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had bought the necklaces?"

_Crud. Time to lie_. "I wanted it to be a surprise for the both of you." She brought out the one in her pocket. "Here's yours." She told Riley, hesitantly handing it to her.

Riley looked like a little kid who had just been given candy at the sight of the necklace. She quickly snatched it away from Maya before the blonde girl could change her mind about it and shoved it into Lucas' face. "Help me put it on." She said eagerly.

Lucas sent Maya a glance before he hesitantly helped Riley put it on. But the blonde girl didn't see it. She had already turned back around to face the front of the classroom, trying not to look as her best friend and her sudden crush developed a closer bond. She felt weak, miserable, at how she couldn't be that quick to let the blonde Texas ranger know that she was falling for him. She hated how she couldn't do that, and she hated the words that she couldn't form that she wanted to tell both Riley and Lucas that had been developing on her tongue for the past few months.

Sudden tears sprung to her eyes, and she wasn't sure why. But she didn't like them, and she quickly stood. Riley looked over, confused as her friend gather her stuff.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't feel well." Maya told her. And it was true. The first truth that she had told her best friend in months. She didn't feel well. She felt like her heart was being torn, and she had to get out of there as soon as possible before she cried in front of the whole class.

Riley's gaze saddened, but she went back to flirting with Lucas, and that just made Maya's heart clench even more. Rushing out of the room, she held back her tears for as long as possible before the love stricken girl finally broke down.


	11. Chapter 11

_**STOP SPAMMING A STORY ONTO MY REVIWES, GUEST**_


	12. Confessions

**Sorry, guys... um... Hi...? XP You all must have thought I was dead or ssomething... WELL IM NOT, SO HERES A CHAPTER AND CAPS lock has come to greet you all. X/D**

**...**

Maya sat in a dusty chair at the public library, ditching the rest of her classes after the pain in her heart had made her cry at school. She couldn't believe that she had cried. She couldn't believe it! And over what? A boy who she had never had emotions for before? She didn't like it. Not one bit.

So now she sat in the library, drawing in her sketchbook the complicated details of the scene in front of her. She drew each little book to the very last detail, each shelf, each table, the grains in said shelves and tables that she could see... She drew everything, trying to keep her mind from straying to Lucas. She drew the few people there, too, though she left their faces blank, emotionless like how she was trying to feel. She avoided drawing that one couple in the back, laughing at pictures on one of the computers. She avoided drawing the romance section of the books, leaving that space as detailed carpet in her drawing. She avoided everything that would remind her of Lucas, that would remind her that she couldn't be like that with him. She avoided-

"Maya?"

She jumped as the voice intruded her thoughts, accidentally throwing her sketchbook and pencil and sending them flying, hitting the bookshelf across the way. The blonde teen took a moment to recollect herself, heart pounding in her throat, before she turned to face the source of the voice, immediately regretting it as her pounding heart began to beat faster and constrict her throat, unable to form any words.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so badly..." Lucas looked concerned at how much he had startled her, but he appeared to brush it off as he continued. "Anyways. I was coming to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were okay. You had left so suddenly from English, and you looked about to cry... is something wrong?"

Dangus. He saw. Maya cursed in her head, though her heart warmed as well. Lucas had come to check on her. Not Riley, for some reason or another, but Lucas. But the teen didn't allow herself to get too hopeful on why he might have been coming to check on her. "I'm fine. How'd you even know where I was, anyways?"

Lucas shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "I remembered how much you had liked it here when we did the school project, and I thought that I had might as well give it a shot, see if you'd come back here and all, y'know?"

"No, I don't know, Ranger Rick." Maya replied tartly.

The blonde boy sighed. "Look, Maya. I'm really worried about you. You've been acting really strange these past couple of days, probably weeks, but most definitely days. You're not as much of a fighter anymore, and that concerns me. Especially today. So please, Maya. Let me be a friend for you in this and support you with whatever the heck this is and tell me what's going on with you."

Maya grew furious at his words, for some reason. Boys were so naive! How could he not tell that she was in love with him? How?! Was Lucas seriously that big of an idiot?

Standing up from her chair, Maya got level with Lucas. "You want to know what's been going on with me lately?" She asked tartly before jabbing a finger into his chest. Lucas winced at the force she used. "You're what's been going on with me. I've found myself slowly falling for you with each passing day, but you never take notice. The only person you ever do notice is Riley, and I bet that's only because she's been flirting with you since day one! Me? I don't flirt. I tried to flirt, when I gave you this-" she flipped the heart necklace around his neck, making it hit his chin. "But you didn't notice. I'm not even sure if it was actually flirting. I don't know! I don't know how to flirt! But I had TRIED, but you didn't notice. Your stupid, thick skull didn't notice, because you're a stupid, stupid idiot who doesn't notice anything. I tried! I really did! But you didn't notice. So, Buckerooo, you're my problem. My biggest pproblem, the biggest thorn in my side in all my life."

Lucas appeared shocked by her words, and when she was done speaking, he was left, gaping at her, trying to speak but unable to. Maya grew furious as Lucas, the stupid idiot boy from Texas who had captured her heart but was too dense to realize it, remained wordless. She stormed over to where her stuff was still laying on the ground and snatched it up, Lucas staring after her all the while. The blonde girl then shoved past him, however unnecessary it was since she could have easily gone around him, making him stumble a bit out of her way as she stomped past. Maya left him, then, gaping after her as he still tried to process her words in his thick skull, and she didn't look back, tears in her eyes once more.

**...**

**SKADOOSH! **


	13. A Place in My Heart

**I should probably tell you all that I haven't seen GMW since the... um... third episode...? Yeah. XP So if they've gotten a little out of character... My bad on my part. X/D**

**Oh. Also, quick thing about the Trojan War chapter... I _do_ know the actual story. I just altered what happened for the sake of the story. This story isn't a history lesson, it's a love story. :P So, yeah. Stop getting on me about that, people. And if you already did... Now you know why I did what I did. I know it was the Greek to the Trojans, and blah blah blah ten year war, the Odyssey (which I've read) blah blah blah. I know all that stuff. I just did that for the story. :P**

**...**

"Maya, honey." Her moms voice was accompanied by a knock on her door. "Someone's here to see you. One of your friends."

"Tell them to go away." She grumbled, clicking around on her laptop as she turned in her homework to her online classes.

Her mother sighed and the teen heard the clicking of her heels retreat down the hallway.

Maya continued to tap away on her laptop, figuring out what other assignments she could do for school now so that she wouldn't need to do them later. She looked at the time in the bottom right corner, noting that it was 4:02 pm. She glanced the battery life next to it, and her eyes widened. She frantically saved all of her work before her screen went black, dead and out of battery.

Sighing, the teen closed her laptop and set it aside on her bed before burying her face in her hands and thinking about the past two months that had gone by without her taking a step out of the house. The past two months that she had ignored every one of Riley's texts, as well as Mr. Matthews texts. A couple of times Farkle had come over to help her with her work, and would try to start a conversation with the emotionally lost teen, but failed every time and would soon get discouraged, turning to only her work and nothing more until he left two hours later.

Someone opened her bedroom door, and Maya frowned. "Mom, I said _no_. I don't want to talk to anyone. Tell them to go away. I don't care how damn persistent they are, send. Them. Away."

"Maya, we need to talk."

Maya cringed and wanted nothing more than to die at that very moment when she heard the voice. She refused to look up from her hands, didn't even acknowledge the presence of Lucas. The blonde Texas teen sighed and walked over to her bed without hesitance, sitting down on the edge of it. Maya scooted away from him, pressing herself into the corner of the wall that her bed was pushed into. He didn't try to move any closer.

After a few moments of silence, Lucas finally spoke again. "Maya, Riley and I are worried _sick_ about you. Farkle's told us that he's been seeing you occasionally, but every time that Riley or I try to come by, you send us away. Why?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"Same way you got into my place to dye my dogs fur: the window."

Maya looked up at that, a scowl on her face. "_You broke into my house_?" She asked incredulously.

Lucas gave her a cocky grin. "Only way I could get in that would guarantee you talking to me."

Maya looked away from him at that. She was silent for a few moments before speaking. "What do you want, Lucas?"

He sighed when she didn't call him any of the various nicknames she had given him. "I want to know why you're pushing us away, Maya."

"I'm not pushing _them_ away, _Lucas_. I'm pushing _you_ away. And the only way to ensure you _stay_ away is by losing all contact with _them_, because _you're_ always _with_ them."

Lucas bit his lip. "Is it because of the day at the library?" He asked quietly.

Maya remained silent, not answering him, and he sighed again.

"Look, Maya. I'm _really_ sorry about that. I didn't know you had feelings for me like that. I just..." He looked away from Maya. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. You aren't exactly the most obvious with your emotions."

"Because you're _stupid_. Now go away."

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

"No."

"Then I'm staying here." Lucas said stubbornly, scooting back so that his back was pressed against the wall, only a foot or so away from Maya.

The two of them sat like that in silence for awhile until Lucas spoke up again. "Despite what I did," he started. "do you still like me like that, even though I haven't proved any reason for you to keep me in your heart?"

Maya hesitated, almost saying "yes", but stopping herself before she could. She shook her head.

Lucas gave her a sideways glance before sighing. He leaned closer to her and hesitated, unsure about his next move, before he gave her cheek a small, gentle kiss. Maya stiffened at that as he returned to his spot before scooting to the edge of her bed and standing up. He walked over to her window before opening it, though he didn't quite leave yet.

"I hope that can help you change your mind, Miss Hart," He said. "because you've found a place in mine." The teen from Texas then left through the window, climbing out unskillfully and slipping into the alleyway, leaving Maya with her cheek tingling from where he had kissed her.


	14. High School

**Yoo... I should probably start out by saying that favorites and follows do ****_not_**** motivate me to keep writing. Reviews do. :3 Because those actually help me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong...**

...

A new year, a new life. Maya Hart sighed as she looked around the high school hallways. It was quite crowded, there. At least more crowded than what she had grown accustomed to at home, with the online schooling. She had taken that for the rest of seventh grade, and all of eighth grade. Mr. Matthews had stopped paying for her cellphone when he had heard that Maya had stopped going to school, something the teenager was grateful for. Riley and Lucas had practically spammed her phone with messages before the line went dead, asking her where she was and why she wouldn't talk to him.

At the thought of Lucas, Maya reached a hand up and felt her lips, though she wasn't aware of it. She remembered how it had felt when the Texas boy had kissed her. She wanted that again, even though she didn't want it at the same time. It was too confusing. Had he only kissed her to try and get her to go back to school, or had his feelings for her been real enough to encourage him to kiss the blonde girl?

Maya didn't know, nor did she want to know. All she wanted was to get through high school, now, and not run into any of her old friends.

As soon as second period started, though, that desire backfired on her. She watched hopelessly as Riley and Lucas walked into class, talking about their first period class, which they apparently had together. Maya sank down in her seat, trying hard not to be noticed by them, pulling up her hood to help with that. Lucas glanced at her, and his eyes lingered, though he seemed not to recognize the girl trying to hide from him and her former best friend. Shrugging, the Texas ranger took a seat near the front, much to Maya's relief. If he had sat in the back, where she was sitting...

The bell rang, marking the start of the period, and the late kids ran into the room, taking seats at random before the teacher started to call attendance. It went well, at first, though as she got closer and closer to calling Maya's name, the blonde teenager wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

"Lucas Fryer?" Their teacher asked. The boy from Texas raised his hand.

"Present."

The teacher nodded and marked him present on the paper. She called off a couple more names before she got to Maya's.

"Maya Hart?"

Maya's mouth clamped shut as Lucas' head seemed to shoot up at her name. He looked around the room, trying to find her, as did Riley. It took awhile for Maya to let out a meek "Here", trying not to draw the attention of Lucas and Riley. She failed, though. as soon as she spoke up, the two looked right at her, confusion clear on their faces, making Maya shrink down further in her seat.

"Please raise your hand, Miss Hart," the teacher asked.

Maya slowly raised her hand.

The teacher nodded and marked her present, soon after which Maya immediately dropped her hand to pick at the sheet of paper in front of her.

The rest of the attendance was called, a few people absent or running tardy, as was expected on the first day of school for the freshman class, and soon the class was started.

"My name is Misses Faulk," the teacher said. "And I will be teaching the lot of you Biology this year. The seats you are now sitting in are your permanent seats-"

Maya let out a sigh of relief at that.

"-and you may not move or change seats until the end of the first unit, after which I will be assigning you seats. Miss Hart."

Maya blinked at her name. "Yes...?"

"You are required to have a group for this unit. Please move forward to this seat. You will group with Riley, Lucas, and Tristan."

_Aw, crap_, Maya silently cursed as she gathered her stuff shakily. She moved forward to sit beside a guy with brown hair and green eyes, the one she assumed to be Tristan, a spot across from Riley and diagonal from Lucas.

"Maya," Lucas hissed. "We-ve been worried _sick _about you. Where have you-"

"Lucas Fryer! No talking while I'm talking."

Lucas turned a deep crimson. "Y-yes ma'am." After he said that, he shot Maya a look saying _We will talk after class_.

The blonde teenager couldn't help but to swallow thickly as Ms. Faulk turned back to instructing the class. _As soon as I can_, Maya thought, _I'm going to the counselors office, ask them what classes Lucas has, and make sure they change my schedule so I can avoid him at all costs. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him. I don't want to think about him. Oh god. I knew I should have stuck with online schooling... But we didn't have enough money to keep it up..._

If there was one thing Maya wasn't looking forward to that day, it was talking to Lucas after trying to avoid him for a full year and a half.


	15. News I Never Wanted to Hear

**Hey! Sorry about Lucas' last name. :3 Maybe I should clarify once more that I no longer have much interest in GMW, as I haven't watched any past episode three because I lost cable, then, and I'm a wee bit on the lazy side and don't want to Netflix it. I use fanfiction to help me spell their names, but, sadly, it doesn't do character last names, instead using only the first letter, in Lucas' case he is "Lucas F." in the fanfiction character thing. I only had memory to go off of for his last name, and I'm sorry if I misspelled it. I at least got close to it, though, but I still must thank the Guest who so kindly pointed out to me the correct spelling for his last name. :3 I'm sure that if there were a book based off of this television series, I would have picked it up for more ****_proper_**** help than fanfiction, but seeing as there is none within reach of my extremely poor hands, I shall use your review as a guideline and not make the same mistake twice. Thanks for your help, Guest! ;3**

**Anyways! No more long author notes! Sorry if my grammar is a bit off in this chapter. I'm not paying much attention to what I'm doing, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**...**

As soon as the bell rang for the ten minute passing period, Maya tried to vanish from the classroom immediately. But it didn't work out the way she had wanted it to. Lucas had gotten out first, and had gotten hold of Maya as soon as she left the room. He played it off coolly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, but the way he had done it made it clear to Maya that she wasn't getting away anytime soon. She looked around for Riley, but when she saw her former best friend bounding off to the gym to get ready for P.E early, leaving her to face Lucas alone, she swallowed thickly. The blonde Texas boy led her to the front lawn of the high school, where groups of people were loitering, pushing the long passing period to the last minute before they felt the need to rush to their next class. To anyone around, Lucas and Maya might have looked like a fresh new couple, Maya the nervous one of the pair, and Lucas the more confident one who took everything in stride.

Stopping a few feet away from the door so they wouldn't be trampled, Lucas pulled Maya to stand in front of him. He kept his hands on her shoulders, knowing she might try to run away if he didn't. Maya kept her eyes away from Lucas, but he didn't care. He had her, and that was all that mattered. She didn't have to talk, but he was more than willing to do all the talking for her.

"Maya," Lucas started, "where in the name of God have you _been_?"

"At home," she responded meekly, not making eye contact with Lucas.

Lucas sighed. "To avoid me, right? Am I right? Nod if I'm right, Maya. I need to know. Blink once, for all I care. Just give me an answer!"

Maya flinched and slowly nodded.

Lucas Friar let in a shaky breath before proceeding to speak. "Riley started to think that you hated her, Maya. She thought she had done something wrong when I had talked to her the day after the last time I had seen you. She cried, and she cried, Maya. You were her best friend for _years_, and then you were gone. Vanished from her life in only a second. Because of _me_. You didn't need to do that, Maya."

"Yes I did," Maya argued. "It was the only way I could keep you away."

The blonde boy looked hurt at that, and he was silent for a couple of moments before speaking again. "I see," he said after a couple of moments. "Well... you don't need to avoid me any longer. There's no way I'm pulling what I pulled again. Riley wouldn't like it."

"You two are together, aren't you?"

Lucas nodded in affirmation. "We are. Last year. You would have known, if you had been a part of our lives." Sighing, Lucas Friar pulled Maya Hart into a hug. "Stay happy, okay? Do it, for me."

Maya felt her eyes water, but she nodded nonetheless. "O-okay," she responded, voice wavering.

Lucas eyed her sadly. "It could have been you, you know. If you just would have talked." Sighing, the teen from Texas removed his arms from around Maya and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you around, Miss Hart," he murmured before turning around and walking back into the school, leaving the love-stricken teen to cry on her own.

**...**

**Short chapter, I know. But they've all been short.**


	16. ANNOUNCMENT

**ATTENTION**

**I'm currently working on revamping this story! Meaning that by or during the month of the start of the year 2017, this story will be up as a emnew/em story that will be longer, more descriptive, and overall better than the original. Taking a break from uploading EVERYTHING until then (some challenges and one shots will still be put up, though). Things to look forward to in the new versions of this story are:**

**Fixes in grammatical errors**

**Fixed typos**

**Longer sentences**

**Better sentence structures**

**More words**

**Less awkward endings**

**More descriptive sentences**

**More chapters**

**More time and effort put into my work**

**Yes, these changes will mean far fewer updates on everything, but only until I get into the groove of things. I won't be deleting any stories, just making the newer, fresher, cleaner versions of them into NEW stories, essentially permanently doubling my story count. The reason as to why I am doing this is because I feel my stories are not satisfactory length, and they lack depressingly in terms of vivid details and imagery. I'm hoping any of you guys who are still following this story will get the alert and be on the look out for its newer, better version on my profile.**

**Thank you, and adieu.**

**Ty**

**P.S. NEVER USE SHIFTenter IN FFN DOCS. IT RUINS THE WHOLE THING**


End file.
